Impeccable
by Childish Sadism
Summary: How deeply did the queen of spades fall for his king, so deeply that he ignored all the warnings, so deeply that he couldn't see the truth. Poor little queen, would he be loved or not? The truth hurts. USUK


I am badly sunburn and can hardly sit. That is all I have to say. Enjoy.

Warnings: Implied sex, implied rape, EVERYTHING IS IMPLIED...cuz I'm a douche like that.

This is based on the beloved fanservice the US/UK community was given with Alfred being the king of spades and Arthur being the queen of spades. So much porn potential that is not even funny.

* * *

><p>Wind, he could hear the wind slowly brushing against his ears, making a small whistling noise. It was harmonious, beautiful even. The sound caused him to shiver, forcing goose bumps to spread all across his skin. The wind was touching his arms, neck, hair, legs, his whole body was being wrapped by the invisible force that was crashing against him.<p>

He was tempted to open his eyes, but there was no reason to do that. No reason at all. He knew the world that was beyond his eyelids, he knew it pretty well. He was able to see it and enjoy it every day. Such a wonderful place, such a beautiful kingdom. His kingdom. The kingdom was his, the kingdom of spades, the biggest kingdom and the most powerful one.

It was his, all his, not his king's, not anybody's. Everything belonged to him.

Yes, everything did.

* * *

><p>The kingdom was celebrating. It was a wonderful day, it was the day their beloved queen of spades finally announced his marriage. After years of waiting, the queen of spades was finally able to find someone that was capable of capturing his heart. It happened so suddenly that the kingdom couldn't believe it; their queen? In love? Impossible! Their queen of spades, Arthur, would always reject every single prospect that he would receive, even when they came from wealthy and extravagant kingdoms. Never did he pick a fiance but now, now their queen was proud to announce his marriage, his marriage with…<p>

Alfred, the soon to be king of spades. It was such shocking announcement that everybody thought it was a joke from their queen, but no. The queen of spades was engaged to a mere commoner, a simple boy that was training to become a knight. How very _intriguing_.

The whole kingdom started rumors, how their queen was probably bewitched by the boy, how he was blinded by the handsome young man, but none of them were true, none. Arthur would ignore the rumors, for he was sure of what his heart was feeling. Alfred, the little knight apprentice was the person that his heart fell for.

The queen of spades wasn't sure how it came to be, maybe it had been love at first sight, or maybe something else. He was not sure. But he could clearly remember the day he first set his eyes on Alfred. The apprentice was training with one of the knights and Arthur was riding his horse across his kingdom, like he would every morning, except this time, he found a reason to stop his black horse.

The apprentice, Alfred, was not very good at fighting, in fact it was somewhat laughable how he would fight. Yet, even though the knights would keep beating him, he wouldn't stop. Not once did he give up and this was admirable, not only for Arthur but the knights around him. They wouldn't laugh at his weakness, they wouldn't make fun of him, and they would admire his pride and allow him to go on, for that pride was going to one day take him somewhere far. That pride was what was going to make him stronger.

Arthur also noticed that strong pride. It was the first thing that attracted him to the sunny blond. It was the reason why he requested to talk to him. It was the reason why he would come back every day to the training grounds. He had a high interest in his knights, no doubt about it! But now, now he was truly excited about going out. The queen wanted to go outside, he wanted to see the sunny day and to stare at the apprentice fight and show that fierce pride through his eyes.

The queen of spades waited, he took his time before inviting the other over to the castle. At first he was nervous. It wasn't like him to court someone, in fact most people would usually be the one throwing compliments to him everywhere he went, but now, he was the one that was going to try to get Alfred's attention. He was going to be the one to declare what he felt. It was scary, so scary, what if the other denied him, what if he already had a lover and didn't want anything to do with the cold queen of spades? The mere idea of something like this happening was causing his knees to grow weak.

Still…still, Arthur was able to gather all the courage to declare his love for Alfred. He told him how he admired the apprentice, how he thought he was the one for him and how he wanted to be with him. The conversation was awkward, it was mostly the queen stammering his words and quickly moving on with what he wanted to say. He hardly had the chance to let the other say a word, but the moment Alfred was able to open his mouth…he laughed.

The queen was of course offended, how dare the apprentice to laugh at him! Here he was, trying to tell him what he was feeling and all the other could do was laugh! Laugh and kiss him. The sunny blond was kissing him and his lips were so dry and rough, so very different from his own, but it was a welcoming feeling. It felt right. It didn't matter if the other was sweaty, if his skin was dry and if his skin was so tan from being outside for so long that it was slightly peeling off. Who cared about all of that? Nobody, because the queen didn't and all that he could think of was about the pair of lips that were slowly devouring his mouth, taking him in and pulling him closer to the man that he loved.

Everything was perfect, his life was perfect. He was the queen of a wonderful kingdom and he was finally able to find the person that he could call his, the person that his heart ached for. So perfect. Such a fairy tale.

The wedding was marvelous. Everything was done extremely well, to the very last detail. Nothing could ruin a perfect day like this; even the weather was smiling upon the event. The queen made sure the red roses in his kingdom were blooming perfectly, acting as the best decorating accent in the wedding. The castle was wrapped in red and white. Long curtains would hang from the balconies with the kingdom's symbol in red. Flower petals were raining from the sky, showering the apprentice and the queen of spades. The best and most expensive fabrics were used for their outfits. Only the best was used for the wedding. Nothing was able to taint it and nothing did.

The party after the wedding was just as memorable. People were dancing and eating until they grew tired of it. Gifts were thrown to the newlyweds like water in a pouring night. The musicians couldn't stop playing and at some point another band had to take over. But everything was done to satisfy the queen, and he was so happy. Never had they seen him smiling so much.

The celebration ended late at night, the queen was exhausted and leaning against his skin as he gently laid him down on the bed. The queen felt his stomach twitching when his king kissed him again; the same warm pair of lips was brushing against his lips, moving down his jaw line and neck. Arthur shivered, his green eyes staring at the sky above him, a small smile spreading across his lips.

So perfect, everything was perfect.

Arthur heard himself screaming for the first time that night. He felt heat building up through his whole body and releasing as the apprentice pounded inside of him. All of the queen's muscles were aching and screaming at him but in such a way that it was slowly driving him insane. He was arching, moaning and letting out lewd noises that he didn't know he was capable of making. The whole experience was so new to him that he ignored how his king seemed to know exactly what he was doing. That was irrelevant, where the apprentice learned this was nothing but the past, because now. Now he was with Arthur and what he was doing was slowly driving the queen over the edge, the way that he was moving inside of him, the way his mouth was playing with his chest, everything, everything was making his senses explode, beg for more and squirm for more. He needed more, he just wanted his king to be as close to him as it was humanly possible.

The morning came sooner than Arthur expected it. He couldn't bring himself to get to his feet though, but it was alright. He deserved it, it was just day after his wedding and he could be lazy, just for now. Yeah, he was allowed to do it. The queen smiled and moved closer to his king, clinging to him as he used the others chest as a pillow. Alfred was still deep asleep and was showing no signs of waking up any time soon.

The queen smiled against the naked chest underneath him. He brushed his lips over the rough skin. He needed to give the apprentice his little present though. Arthur almost forgot about it! He shook his head and stood up, ignoring how cold it was. He was just cold because he was naked. He almost snickered at his own explanation but instead he went to his big closet and got a small wooden box. The queen crawled back under the blankets and curled next to his skin again. He opened the wooden box, pulling out a big pocket watch in the same of the symbol of their kingdom, the spade. He set the pocket watch on Alfred's chest and waited for the other to wake up.

The pocket watch was a special one, a very special thing it was. It was the biggest treasure that his kingdom owned and now it belonged to Alfred. It was all his, because now Alfred was the queen's king and therefore, he could possess everything in the kingdom.

Weeks passed by, and the same spell was blinding Arthur's eyes. Everything in his life was exactly how he wanted it to be. He was happy, his kingdom was growing and his king was by his side. The apprentice was now a knight and was a master with the sword, everyone would praise him. Everybody loved him, but not as much as his queen did, no, there was no comparison at all. What Arthur felt for Alfred could not be matched.

Everything was going so well…until one fateful day.

Arthur woke up by himself, Alfred was nowhere to be seen. It was such an odd feeling, such an emptiness that he couldn't describe. Maybe he was just over-reacting, maybe his king just felt like riding around the kingdom early in the morning. Yes, that had to be. There was no other explanation for Alfred not being by his side.

But the same happened the next day, and the next day and so on. Through the whole week Arthur would wake up to an empty bed and Alfred was nowhere to be found. It wasn't until Arthur had enough that he follow the sunny blond. He woke up early in the morning after Alfred, and followed him through the castle, through the city and towards the outside of the castle. In there the queen saw that his king was doing nothing but to spend time with villagers. The lowest class in the kingdom was capturing his king's attention.

If his king wanted to amuse himself, then Arthur let him do so.

It was bothering the queen, it was an odd feeling in his chest that was slowly growing bigger and bigger. Why would his king prefer to spend time with simple commoners than him?

Soon Arthur wasn't able to see Alfred until breakfast and soon enough until lunch time and after a while until dinner time. The other was gone for hours and hours, with no interest on what Arthur was doing or what he wanted to do with him. Nothing. No interest at all. The queen kept running his kingdom like he had done it before he was married; with no king to help him and with no one to appreciate him.

It was slowly making the queen curious, why was his knight avoiding him? Why was he spending time with other people instead of him and he would always look so happy when playing with those children. He would always feel so joyful when talking to those villagers. But when he was with him, when the queen was with his king, he couldn't make him laugh like they could. The knight had become an stranger, a shadow of the person that queen fell in love with.

Arthur, at some point thought that he was going insane. It was all a joke, it was all a lie. It couldn't be possible that he was not next to his king, to the person he cared so much for and fell in love with. The person he named his king and gave him the biggest treasure his kingdom could possess.

The queen curiosity grew and his jealousy couldn't be matched. One night, when his king was getting ready to sleep, the queen asked him. He asked him why he was ignoring him, why was he spending time with other people instead of him. What he did wrong and how could he fix it. He just wanted to know, Arthur just wanted to know what was wrong. He hugged his king, he clung to him with tears falling from his eyes. The pain on his chest was growing, tightening and twisting inside of him and he was afraid of what it was going to become.

The king hugged the queen, he held him tight and murmured small nothings to his ear. He told him that he didn't hate him, he told him that he could never hate him. But he told him the truth; he told the queen how he accepted his love to help other people. He told him how the queen was naïve, how he was blind towards the people that truly needed his help and how he had been one of those people when growing up. The knight told him how the moment the queen showed interest in him, he seduced him. How he made Arthur fall for him, how he used his feelings to help the kingdom. How everything was done for the kingdom. The queen's happiness was not the king's concern, it was the kingdom itself that worried the king. It was all for the kingdom, all for it.

The queen cried, he felt thorns slowly digging against his heart, ripping it apart and making him bleed from the inside. How could his king say such things, how could he? How could he use him and trick him? The truth was painful, the truth was something the queen never wished to hear.

The king, however, told him how that had been his plan since the beginning, how he plotted this the whole time but he also told him how he fell in love with the queen. How Arthur was the one for him, how he was the one that he wanted to be with and the only one he ever wanted to love.

The queen would have none of that though, none. He was furious, he was angry, he was sad, he was bitter. The holocaust of feelings spreading through his chest was enough to make him go insane. He yelled at the king, he screamed at him and told him how much he hated him. How much he didn't want to see him, how he was nothing but a fake. It had all been a lie and now he was supposed to feel better because in the end the king loved him? How could he be sure, what if Alfred was telling him this just to make him feel better, just to keep him sane and under his leash. No, he was not going to believe him.

The queen hated the king. He spat at him, he pushed him and pulled on him until the two were bruised and tired. The perfect reality the queen had been living on was broken, everything suddenly felt so imperfect, so dirty and disgusting, because now the queen was seeing the reality of his kingdom, his life and his king. It was not beautiful, it was not perfect, it was a disgusting place that not even maggots would enjoy feasting upon.

The king told him how he was not being reasonable, how he was over-reacting, how everything was still very real and how much he loved him. But the queen pushed him, he pushed him away and fought against him. He would not have a fake king, he wouldn't. He was not going to live through this the rest of his life, no! He was going to recover his beautiful kingdom and life, even if it meant destroying the fake king. It even it meant destroying the person that he loved.

Alfred yelled at him, he told him how he was still the same. How he loved Arthur, how he was not going to ever hurt him again. How this kingdom was his as well now, how everything belonged to them and how the queen was his as well. Because he loved the queen, he loved him so much and if he didn't then why would he keep fighting back. Why was he kissing him so roughly that he was making him bleed. Why would he do this if he didn't love him? Why would he tear his clothes until the queen was fully exposed, why? How could he possibly touch him, kiss him and fuck him until the other couldn't scream anymore if he didn't love him?

It was impossible not to love his queen. Because now that he was touching him again, now that he could feel him and feel those tears against his shoulder and those loud screams, he couldn't deny the love for him. No. The queen was his, all his, just like the rest of the kingdom was his own as well. But most of all, the queen belonged to him and no one else, only he could pull him and push him, only him could feel the heat that was be inside of him. The way the queen would arch and scream, the way he was clawing at Alfred's back and screaming at him.

It was done, everything was over. The king hugged his shaking queen close to his body, he kissed his tears away and his bleeding lips. He ignored the bruises on the soft skin. He ignored all of it, because just like the queen had claimed him as his own, the king was now doing the same as well. Arthur was his queen, all his and no matter what. It was going to stay that way, because he loved his queen, the love that started as a lie was real and he was not going to let him go. He was never going to let him go, even if Arthur kept screaming, even if Arthur kept crawling and clawing on the ground, he was not going to ever let him go. He loved him so much, so much that it was burning. Maybe this was how Arthur felt about him, maybe this was why Arthur had been so hurt but none of that matter now, all that matter was that the king still had a queen to call his own. It no longer love based on a lie but the truth, just the truth.

Arthur became a very quiet person after that day. He would talk to Alfred and would keep up with his duties without making a face, but he was different. The glow in his eyes was long gone, a pair of dull green eyes replaced them. The body appeared to be moving on its own, with no wish from the owner. It was almost like the queen was now a living doll, moving across the kingdom just because of the will of the king.

The king kept helping the villagers. He was their beloved king, he was the one that was the reason why the kingdom was now truly wonderful. The king, the king was so kind, he was so smart and he was beloved by everyone and of course he was, after all their beautiful queen was in love with him, right? Their queen loved the king and because of that the king was beloved.

The queen couldn't see the same that he was able to see before. The white castle looked rusty and old for him. The walls were slowly collapsing and no sun was shining through the windows. Everything was suddenly so dark. The villagers looked like corpses, walking through the streets like the living dead. Their hollow eyes would stare at Arthur and their dried lips would smile at him. Arthur would smile in return, hiding his fear and his fear. It was so horrifying, everything was so scary. Even during the night he couldn't sleep, how could he? He was scared. So scared, what if somebody else betrayed him, what if his whole kingdom hated him. What if the king wanted to kill him.

Everything was so confusing, the king was next to him, hugging him, pulling him closer and mumbling at him. Telling him how much he loved him and how much he wanted him and how he was his and only his. But all the queen could hear were screams. All he could hear were empty words that sounded like blades that were trying to drill through his brain. It was too much, it was slowly driving him mad, consuming him. Everything was too much to handle.

The queen would cover his eyes everywhere he would go; he tried to keep a hold of himself. He would avoid looking at his own people and little by little he avoided going outside. He couldn't see what was outside anymore. Not anymore. It was so disgusting it caused him to throw up every single time he would take a step outside his castle. The king could run the kingdom. He could do it. The king, not his king, no. Just the king that he loved, but the love was a lie so it had never been there. The king would take care of everything, he could and will and he did.

It became the most perfect kingdom. There were no flaws, the people were happy, everyone was happy. Everyone enjoyed their happiness and danced with it. There was no more hunger, there was no more pain and everybody loved their queen and king. Their beloved couple.

Everyone was happy, except the queen. The queen was miserable, twisted and not the same anymore. There was no doubt that the queen was not the same. Yet he looked the same, he responded in the same way but it was nothing but a shell. A simple mannequin made to move like the queen used to. The queen was gone, the beloved queen was lost.

Other kingdoms saw the beauty that the kingdom of spades withhold and with time they grew envious of it and sought to keep it for themselves. War broke out and the king left for battles. The knights would fight with all of their might, bringing flawless victories to their kingdoms. The people would cheer for them, they would give them presents and prepare joyful meals for them. Everything for the people that were keeping them safe.

Until one day. The knights and the king left for battle but they were tricked. The evil king attacked the kingdom of spades when the king of spades was gone. He attacked the kingdom and reached the castle. He conquered all, took everything that was there for himself. The queen that had been locked up in his room was found, and the lewd king attacked him. He fought with the queen, and all the queen could see was the same disgusting and disturbing face that he was only capable of seeing now.

The queen screamed, he was horrified and in shock. He tried to run, he tried to struggle but the evil king pulled him in. He took him in his arms until the queen was unable to struggle. He couldn't bring himself to move, the queen couldn't move and with tears he felt the same sickness growing in his chest. The same disgusted feeling from before, except this time it felt filthier, dirtier. It made what he felt before look so much brighter. What his king did to him now felt so small and cold compared to what this king was doing to him. He felt himself throwing up and his head being hit for doing something like that, and he felt his body being ripped and used but he could see now.

He could see how his kingdom truly looked like. The shadows of rage and pain that had been clouding his eyes were slowly spreading apart. The kingdom was beautiful and his king was just as beautiful and he was the one that needed to protect them. He was the one responsible for it. He was the one that this kingdom belong to, it was his. All his.

The queen pushed the dirty king. He pushed him as hard as he could and before the king could strike him again he impaled him with his sword. He fell with him from the balcony, the queen still holding tightly on the sword as the two fell from the tower.

Wind, he could hear the wind slowly brushing against his ears, making a small whistling noise. It was harmonious, beautiful even. The sound caused him to shiver, forcing goose bumps to spread all across his skin. The wind was touching his arms, neck, hair, legs, his whole body was being wrapped by the invisible force that was crashing against him.

He was tempted to open his eyes, but there was no reason to do that. No reason at all. He knew the world that was beyond his eyelids, he knew it quite well. He was able to see it and enjoy it every day. Such a wonderful place, such a beautiful kingdom. His kingdom. The kingdom was his, the kingdom of spades, the biggest kingdom and the most powerful one.

It was his, all his, not his king's, not anybody's. Everything belonged to him.

Yes, everything did.

He was the queen of a wonderful place and his king, his king was going to come back, the king that he so much loved and he was going to find his kingdom, his kingdom was going to be the same and his people. He knew his people would be able to defend the kingdom once the evil king was dead. Once the king was dead his people were going to attack, because even if he was to die, even if their queen was gone, their beautiful king was going to be standing. He was going to be standing proudly at the throne, taking care of the kingdom like he always had and he was going to make it a wonderful kingdom again. He was going to fix everything and keep going.

Arthur was sure of it.

The queen smiled and slowly opened his eyes and the last thing he saw was the same clear blue eyes that he fell in love with. He saw the apprentice and the pride in him. He saw him fighting. How he looked during their wedding and how he looked every single morning after the sun crawled out and shone upon their window.

The king, the queen's king was not a bad one. The queen was just blinded by his sorrow for being deceived that he ignored the love he felt for his king and that he knew the king felt for him. But now, everything was so clear, he could see his kingdom, standing tall and proud. He could see everything he was blind to before and just then, a numb pain spread through his body and he felt something inside of him crashing. It wasn't painful, it wasn't bad. Everything was already done and the queen was able to protect his kingdom.

He could only hope for his king to love him even through death. He could only hope for his king to be proud of him. He could only hope as his conscious disappeared and his mind came to a stop.

Maybe in the near future, he would be able to see his king again. Just to tell him, once more, how much he still loved him, his little, beloved apprentice. He was going to miss him.

The queen's heart found an owner.

* * *

><p>Reviews amuse me~<p> 


End file.
